Ciao everyone! I write letters too you know!
by ChibiMilkCarton
Summary: After her mamma i know confusing ,Italy, bugged her long enough,Sicily is now writing letter too! All nations,capitals and OCs welcome! WARNING TO SPAIN AND GERMANY: She takes after her Papa and hates you with a passion so write a letter if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

Ciao Everyone!

I'm Francesca Vargas, the Sicilian Autonomous Region! My parents are Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, the north and south of Italy. Everyone was talking about this sorta letter writing thingy so I decided to join in too! I really hope to get new friends and allies.

Can't wait to receive letters from you guys!

Francesca Vargas xxx

**Rules: **

**.No swearing because Francesca is still young! **

**.** **Please make sure you tell me what nation/state/city/etc. you are writing as.**

**Chibi~**


	2. Letter 1  Berlin

Guten tag Sicily,

I am Berlin, I do realize your hatred for mein vater. I was just thinking I would try to be nice and say hello. We don't have any problems between us, now do we?

Auf wiedersehen,

Berlin

Ciao Berlin!

It's nice to meet you Berlin! Papa Lovino has said that Germany is quite mean and strict and hurt Mamma Feliciano once but Mamma said he's actually quite nice. I got put off him when she shouted at Mamma the first meeting I went too but that was when I was really young. Grazie! It was really nice of you to say hello and I hope we can be friends.

Addio

Sicily xx

**First letter which is from Berlin. If you don't know, Berlin is the capital or Germany. Please correct me is my Italion is wrong because I used google translator. Grazie for reading and please keep sending in letters.**

**Chibi~**


	3. Chapter 3  Berlin reply 2

_Sicily,_

_Nein, vater is not mean. He may be a bit stricter than others but he is very kind. Vater is actually very fond of Italy. I also wish to be friends with you, international relationships are very important even if we are cities. Vater is requesting my presence, I will write to you at a later time._

_Auf wiedersehen,_

_Berlin_

_P.S. I'm also sending you the gift of windbeutel. Vater always said it was polite to present friends with a gift. I hope you enjoy them._

Ciao Berlin!

It's nice to know that Germany is nicer than what I've heard/seen. I am happy that he is still fond of Mamma ( Mamma told me once that when he told Germany that I was coming into Mamma's and Papa's life and that Lovi was the father, Germany got all anti-Italy if you get what I mean). Thank you for becoming my friend...you happen to be one of my only friends...and international relationships are very important Papa says, we just have to be careful who we make these alliances with. And please say that me and Mamma Italy say hi.

Addio,

Sicily xxx

P.S: Grazie for the Windbeutel, it was delicious. I am sending some of my Sicilian oranges along with this letter.


	4. Letter 3 Massachusetts

_Hello,_

_my name is John K. Jones, better known as Massachusetts. I'm pretty awesome with sports, coffee drinking, driving reaaaaaaally fast...and being an infamous mass hole. Anyways, since a large part of my population is Sicilian, I figured I should write a letter to say hello. (Also to befriend you before New York...the asshole)_

_Best regards,_

_Massachusetts_

Ciao Massachusetts!

It's really nice to meet you! I'm glad that i'm not the only one who loves coffee...everyone either doesn't drink caffeine, lives on coke or has tea. I didn't know that a large part of your state (is that what you call them? I've never been to the US so I don't know...) had my population, but if they cause any trouble, I can send them back to Sicily. It was nice of you to say hello and I hope we can be friends.

Addio,

Sicily xxx


	5. Letter 4 Berlin reply 3

_Tag Sicily,_

_Ja, vater was pretty upset when he found out about that. He wishes you both well by the way. We would both be pleased if you could come to visit sometime. It's pretty warm here around this time of year and there is plenty to do._

_Tschau,_

_Berlin_

_P.S. Danke for the oranges, I have a real sweet tooth. Especially with fruits._

Ciao Berlin,

Mamma got really depressed for ages when Germany was ignoring him...he didn't even want to eat pasta! Mamma said he'd love to come which means Papa will come too and there will probably be a fight but oh well! It'll be fun to watch Papa get angry...it's just so amusing! What will we be able to do?

Addio,

Sicily

P.S: Yay! I'm not the only one who has a sweet tooth for fruits!


	6. Letter 5 Arkansas

_Sicily_

_Um...hi! I'm Arkansas, the twenty-fifth state of the United States of America!_

_U-um, I guess I'm shy around people I don't know...but I wanted to make friends with you before Big Brother Oklahoma did._

_I don't think that Germany is mean. Papa says that he's just strict. But Italy is very nice._

_S-so, I guess I'll tell you about myself...um, I like hunting and swimming, and I think Dr. Pepper is the best thing that's ever happened to this world. U-um, so, could I hear a little about you?_

_Um, Papa's calling me to come downstairs, so I guess I have to go. Bye._

_Thanks_

_Arkansas_

Ciao Arkansas!

It's very nice to meet you! There are a lot of states in the US. How many is there in total?

I'm happy that we can be friends *giggles* but why are all you states always in competition with each other?

I guess you're right; my Papa put me off him a bit. And I'm glad you like Mamma, He is a very nice person.

Yay! Another Dr. Pepper fan! Do you think that you could send me some maybe because Papa won't let me buy in anymore because apparently it makes me too hyper...Well you already know but i'm Sicily and I enjoy painting, drawing, attacking Spain with tomatoes, sneaking into world meetings with Sealand to cause trouble and putting laughing pills in England's tea again with Sealand.

With love,

Sicily xxx

P.S: I've sent along some Sicilian oranges because Mamma said that sending gifts helps with foreign relationships.


	7. Letter 7 Maine

_Dear Sicily,_

_Ciao Bella! I'm Alice .R. Jones. I'm Massachusetts's little sister Maine. So, how are you doing, little bambina?_

_Love, Alice._

Ciao Alice!

I see you are speaking some Italian. It's cool to see that some people speak my parent's language. And you are Massachusetts's little sister? It's nice to meet you! I've already spoken to your brother and he's quite an outgoing person. I am fine but the mafia are getting a bit uncontrollable lately... and how are you?

With Love,

Francesca Vargas.


	8. Letter 8 New York

_Hello Sicily,_

_I'm New York, the best state ever! (Don't listen to Massachusetts.) I got most of your mafia. *sigh* how do you deal with them._

_Ok, I better get back to work before the boss catches be slacking off._

_Much love,_

_Elena "New York" Jones_

Ciao New York!

It's nice to meet you! Damn! The mafia snuck off somewhere behind my back again? Those people are so hard to control! I really sorry! I'll try my hardest to get them back to Sicily!

America's states have bosses? My boss doesn't really care what I do because i'm too young to do paper work...but that also means i'm too young to go to world meetings as well so I just sneak in with Sealand sometimes...

With love,

Francesca "Sicily" Vargas.


End file.
